gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
To Fly To the Future
To Fly To the Future is the 12th episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. It was first broadcast on December 24, 2014. Synopsis The Try Fighters have been utterly defeated by Gundam The End, the Gunpla controlled by Saga Adou of the Gunpla Academy. Yuuma is unable to hide his shock at witnessing the vast difference in their abilities, and he flees the scene, leaving his teammates behind. The concerned Fumina asks Mr. Ral to look after Sekai, who has collapsed as a result of assimilation, while she goes in search of Yuuma. Meanwhile, Meijin Kawaguchi appears before the dispirited Yuuma. Without explanation, the Meijin spirits him away in his motorcycle sidecar. Fumina sees them go, and is then approached by Lady Kawaguchi, who warns her that "As a Gunpla builder and fighter, you're definitely lacking something." To restore their lost confidence, and show them what they lack, the two Kawaguchis challenge Yuuma and Fumina to battle! Plot Before Saga Adou's Gundam The End is able to land a finishing blow on Sekai Kamiki's BG-011B Build Burning Gundam, their fight is halted by the arrival of Meijin Kawaguchi III in his red gunpla, the PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior. Everyone in the battle room comments on the legacy of the Kawaguchi name, having won three consecutive World Championships and entry into the Hall of Fame. Allan Adams states that he is truly the King of Gunpla. While Fumina Hoshino and Yuuma Kousaka are shocked by the Meijin's appearance, Saga is glad to be able to fight such a strong opponent. His goal is to enter the open tournament to battle the world's top fighters, such as Greco Logan, Ricardo Fellini, and Luang Dallara. Kawaguchi scoffs at his ambitions, and Saga fires on Kawaguchi, only for his shots to be nullified by the Red Warriors gunblade. Saga then launches his DE Fangs, which Kawaguchi slices apart in a single stroke. Even when combining the fangs, they are still destroyed. Before Saga is able to prepare his ultimate attack, the battle is aborted by Allan, who doesn't want his student to fight at damage level B. Kawaguchi tells his old friend to do a better job of keeping his students in line. After the battle, Fumina and Mr. Ral discover Sekai unconscious. Meanwhile, Yuuma is completely stunned by the brutal defeat of his LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam, and runs off in tears. Ral has Fumina take Sekai with him to the dispensary. Before they leave, Kawaguchi comments on Sekai's assimilation, and Ral notes that he is truly passionate about gunpla battle. Alone, Yuuma flashes back to both his battle with Saga Adou as well as his battle from two years ago, and becomres frustrated over keeping his promise to Fumina. Back inside the labs, Adou punches a window in frustration at Allan cancelling his fight with Kawaguchi, thinking he'd win. However, Wilfrid Kijima asks him what the result really would have been had the fight continued. Adou declares that he'll surpass the Meijin, and Wilfrid comments that he's lucky that they're teammates. In the dispensary, Fumina and Ral look over the sleeping Sekai and the damaged Build Burning. Fumina asks Ral to look over Sekai, as she heads out to find Yuuma due to his battle from two years ago. Outside, a depressed Yuuma is spotted by Meijin Kawaguchi on his bike. To Yuuma's surprise, he returns his Lightning Gundam, but tells him that leaving his gunpla behind disqualifies him as a builder. Yuuma thanks Kawaguchi for taking care of him during the Artistic Grand Prix, but Kawaguchi instead remarks that he was being taken care of by Yuuma's sister, China Kousaka. Kawaguchi tosses Yuuma a spare helmet and tells him to hop in the sidecar with no questions asked. Witnessing this, Fumina wonders where Yuuma is going, but she is confronted by a woman who says to leave them be. She tells Fumina that she is Lady Kawaguchi, the inheritor of the Meijin name. Realizing that the new Kawaguchi is the woman that she was looking for, Fumina asks if she had been in the Kanto Invitational tournament 6 years prior using the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, but she doesn't recall. Asking where Yuuma and the Meijin are going, Lady Kawaguchi tells Fumina that the Meijin is such a do-gooder that he'll take anyone that has lost interest in gunpla or gunpla battle, and tells her not to worry. She points out that Fumina is lacking something as both a builder and a fighter, and challenges her to a battle. At a local store, the young customers are shocked by the appearance of the Meijin, who requests to use their battle room. Kawaguchi tells Yuuma that they are about to battle, but the latter says there would be no contest on the winner. Kawaguchi thinks that Yuuma is giving up before trying, and offers him the handicap of setting the damage level to C, and swapping gunpla. With Yuuma taking the Amazing Red Warrior, and Kawaguchi using the Lightning Gundam. Both suits launch into space, with Yuuma commenting on the incredible build quality of the Red Warrior, and Kawaguchi surprised that the damaged left arm is semi-usable. Yuuma fires first with the bazooka, but Kawaguchi uses the vulcans to destroy the rounds. Dodging the next attack, Yuuma is shocked by the Meijin's effectiveness. Kawaguchi closes up and grapples with the Red Warrior, commenting on his sensibility in battle, but he's fighting not to lose. Yuuma locks swords with Kawaguchi and says he's been trying his best. Kawaguchi states that his "best" is merely a self imposed limit on his abilities. As he tries hard, Kawaguchi tells him not to use "try hard" to make himself feel better, but to cheer others on, and that there are no limits to gunpla. Kawaguchi quickly defeats Yuuma, ending the match. Yuuma realizes that the problem is not with his abilities, but within his own heart. Crying tears of happiness, he realizes theres room for improvement, and challenges Kawaguchi to another battle. In the arboretum of the Nielsen Labs, Fumina's SD-237 Winning Gundam is struggling against Lady Kawaguchi's SD Zero Gundam. Lady Kawaguchi easily dodges her attacks at both long and close range, and uses a dagger to heavily damage the Winning Gundam. In desperation, Fumina forms the Winning Launcher, but is unable to effectively use it. Lady Kawaguchi calls the Winning Gundam a disgraceful gunpla as Fumina can't control her own weapons, and finishes it off with a sword strike. Afterward, Lady Kawaguchi tells Fumina that if she doesn't understand what she lacks, then she should just drop out of the tournament altogether. In the depository, Sekai wakes up and runs off with his Build Burning Gundam. Ral tries to warn him that he won't be able to fix it with his low building skills, but Sekai runs off to the workshop to fix it. He then bumps into a mysterious white haired girl, who calls his gunpla beautiful. In East Tokyo, Minato Sakai begs his schools gunpla team to let him on board, as there's someone he wants to fight in the tournament. Stats Characters *Saga Adou * Tatsuya Yuuki * Sekai Kamiki * Fumina Hoshino * Yuuma Kousaka * Karima Kei * Toshiya Shiki * Nobuya Shiki * Kazuya Shiki * Allan Adams * Wilfrid Kijima * Mr. Ral * Lady Kawaguchi * Minato Sakai Mobile Weapons *RX-END Gundam The End *PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior *LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam *SD-237 Winning Gundam *Devil Dragon Blade Zero Gundam Trivia * When Meijin Kawaguchi dealt the final blow to Yuuma Kousaka and the Amazing Red Warrior with the Lightning Gundam, the downward-spinning slash was similar to the animation of GN-001 Gundam Exia during the first opening of ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00''. * Yuuma's sidestory this episode has a few parallels to the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory episode The Warrior of Von Braun.